


Kiss of Death

by Psuedorabbit



Category: Free!
Genre: Arrhythmia, M/M, This One's For You Taylor, fluff if you squint, heart problems, i kind of fucked myself over, im sorry, sorry - Freeform, tachycardia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:39:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5482013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psuedorabbit/pseuds/Psuedorabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru always teased Rin that he'd give him heart failure one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of Death

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you drown in your tears taylor, this is for your sick fantasies.  
> cant really say much myself, i initiated the idea lmao  
> enjoy

Absolutely gorgeous.

Haru tips his head back in suggestion, lets his breathing come louder in anticipation, and Rin reaches up as Haru hoped he would, expected he would, places the flexing strength of his fingers against the line of Haru’s throat. The contact is gentle, the friction a promise but not a fact, and Haru’s lungs shudder on an inhale, breathing rendered a struggle by the anticipation of pressure.

Soft sighs, gentle caresses.

Skin burned, lungs aching.

Haru held for dear life to Rin’s exposed hips, nails digging into the curves of the muscles leaving angry red half crescents in the lightly tanned skin.

Their mouths parted briefly, a thin trail of saliva connecting their bottom lips together. A fine sheen of sweat dampened both of the teen’s hair to their forehead, the locks messy and unkempt from the rough tugging and soft brushes.

Under the palms of Rin’s hands, over the smooth, firm slopes of Haru’s chest, he could feel a fluttering, albeit faster than he expected. He smiled coyly, forehead resting against the smallers.

“Oi, Haru,” the redhead began, gently rubbing along the man’s pectorals. Questioning blue eyes met crimson, small pants passing through kiss swollen lips.

“I didn’t know you were _this_ crazy about me,” he teased, leaning down to place a gentle kiss to the bridge of Haru’s nose. In turn, Rin received a half-hearted smack to the chest.

The rest of the night was full of sweet nothings mumbled in each other’s ears, whispering on about _Christ, you look so fucking beautiful when you’re riled up like this_ and _what I wouldn’t do to keep you here with me every night._

Although, one thing still nagged at the emotional redhead.

Haru’s heartbeat was annoyingly _fast_.

He had fallen asleep over two hours ago.

Rin decided that it was most likely nothing.

_They had, after all, just had sex. Maybe it was just Haru. Maybe he was just weirder than Rin thought._

The next morning pursued, Rin awakening to the smell of coffee, and a fishy aroma filling the small bedroom. _Mackerel for breakfast. Again_.

Rin chuckled, tugging on a pair of black boxer briefs, _they may have been Haru’s due to the tightness, however they hugged him quite nicely,_ and padded into the kitchen. The ebony haired male was standing over the stove, bearing nothing but his apron, and a spatula in hand.

“Goodmorning. Or should I say evening,” Haru mused, turning his head some to glance at Rin with a fond smile. Rin nearly vomited from the butterflies in his stomach. Luckily he decided that he could save that for a later day, coiling his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, nose tucked into the inky mess of hair.

“Morning sunshine. Although the moon is still out,” a daring hand crept below the belt,  _or lack thereof_ , and squeezed. Rin was pleased by the sharp grunt clawing from Haru’s throat, and an embarrassing heat crawling onto his cheeks.

“Don’t be so lewd, Matsuoka. I’m still drained from last night,” Haru stated curtly, swallowing thickly as he flipped the fillet of fish in the frying pan. The butter sizzled. _As if it were trying to communicate_. Haru thought dryly, toying with the piece of meat, sliding it around. He made no attempt in removing Rin’s hand, however.

“Still? Man, I must be getting good at this. Either that or you’re losing yourself.” Rin hummed, both hands now gently stroking over two pale mounds, caressing them. He moved his touches to bruised hips. _They almost looked like galaxies. They were beautiful; Haru was beautiful._

Haru was going to reply, something snarky and petulant no doubt, but closed his mouth as soon as it opened. _When had he put two fillets in the pan? When did he grow a third, a fourth arm?_ A noise of confusion bubbled in his throat, dropping the spatula to the counter, gripping the edge of the marble finish with a steely grasp. Rin knit his eyebrows together, hands quickly lunging to his upper torso, steadying him.

“Idiot, if you aren’t feeling well you shouldn’t cook-” he was cut off with a glare, a hand swatting at him.

“I’m fine Rin, really. The heat must be getting to me, that’s all. Go sit down.” Haru mumbled, his appetite seemingly evaporating at the nauseating feeling anchoring in the pit of his stomach. Reluctantly, Rin complied and trailed off to the dining table, sitting down.

The rest of their day went seemingly normal, except for random bouts of lightheadedness on Haru’s part. But this was normal, this was every day. _This was fine, this was all okay. Normal._

And then it happened. _Out of the blue, out of bounds, out of a movie, preposterously sinful_ -

Haru _collapsed_. He fainted, falling onto the concrete with a sickening _crack_. Rin wasn’t fast enough, bystanders either stopping to stare, or ignoring the scene and going about their day.

“Haru, Haru what the _fuck, fuck fuck,_ ” he swore loudly, gently smacking the side of Haru’s cheek with his hand. _You’re a failure, you can’t wake him up, pathetic_. Haru didn’t move. His breathing was shallow. _You fucking idiot, why didn’t you look a little closer? Why didn’t you read between the fucking lines?_

He pulled Haru’s head onto his lap as he kneeled before him, fumbling for his phone, dialing 119, _he almost dialed Australia's emergency number,_ and stared down at the calm, unconscious face of his lover as he gently stroked back black tufts of hair with a shaky hand. He all but screamed at the operator, fat ugly tears rimming his eyes.

Within about fifteen minutes, an ambulance appeared on the street, quickly and efficiently carting the unconscious boy onto a gurney. Rin sputtered frenzied questions to one of the unfortunate paramedics as he boarded the truck with them, not even bothering with a “ _hi, my name is Rin Matsuoka and my boyfriend of three months just collapsed out of nowhere.”_

Time seemed all but extinct as he held in sobs, sitting over where Haru laid motionless, except for one of the men shoving an IV needle less than gently into a visible vein on a pale arm. Rin’s throat was raw, too swollen and pained to chide at them to be careful with his prince, that he was in a delicate state. No, he merely stared down at the somber expression on Haru’s face. _Dark, long lashes laid gently on pale skin, his normally ruby lips were pale, almost a fine shade of blue._ Rin’s head was spinning, his throat closing up to the point that breathing was a struggle. Look what you did. _If only you nagged at him to see someone, tell him that you noticed how sick he’s looked lately-_

No. No, he wouldn’t think this. He wouldn’t because Haru was just stressed. He was only stressed, and the doctors would prescribe him some anxiety medicine, tell him to take it easy, and give Rin the job of making sure that Haru did as he was told. _He wouldn’t have to go to the doctors if you had just took the time to keep your cock in your pants._ New tears welled in his eyes, his fingers tangling with Haru’s cool ones. Was Haru trembling? _No, that’s you, dipshit._ Oh yes, of course it is, how silly of him.

The nurses inside the hospital flew around to grab paperwork, to swarm around doctors, to do fuck knows what. Fact of the matter was that they weren’t helping Haru. Rin would only be angered when the nurses asked the same fucking questions _over and over again._ They would ask the last time Haru ate, if he had any known medical issues, if someone had done something to him- It angered him more knowing that he had no fucking idea if Haru had some secret illness that ran in his family and if he was currently carrying it. He cursed himself, he cursed these stupid nurses, he cursed whatever was fucking with Haru.

 _Because the only thing that should be fucking with Haru is him_.

But it was going to be okay, because when Haru wakes up, he’ll make sure to ask Haru about his medical family tree. And if, _when_ , Haru woke up, Rin would kick his ass for causing a scene in the middle of the street. And then kiss him over and over again, telling him how beautiful he was, sick or not. And then he would take him home, ravish him, make sure that he was okay and baby him until he was kicked out of the house.

It’s been three days. Rin’s sanity is still clinging to the little fantasy in his mind. _He should be waking up any day now. He’ll wake up and make some stupid remark about how he wants a bath._

Doctors rambled on about his IV and how they needed to refill it. Something about rising calcium levels, it could stop his heart. Rin didn’t hear it. _If he doesn’t hear it, it can’t happen._

Rin hasn’t slept in days, not counting the few winks he gets when the nurses finally decide to let him have some alone time with his lover. Moments like these were quiet, the only sound was Haru’s heart monitor and the soft breathing that the ventilator helped the boy accomplish.

It was all pathetic, really. He was alone, completely and utterly alone. Sure, their friends and parents visited, trying to coax Rin to shower, eat, sleep, establish a basic human routine. He had none of it. He was alone with his thoughts and an unconscious body.

 _One out of the two listed was unwelcomed_.

Makoto visited one morning _, the fourth day of Haru’s hospital admission, but who's counting,_ giving Rin sad looks when he thought the latter wasn’t looking. But he knew, he always knew. He knew that the nurses would peek through the door to the room, exchanging sad looks at the pathetic scene in front of them. _It’s sickening, he wants to puke._ If it wasn’t guilt making him want to throw up his intestines, it was his patience and anger.

He took it out on Makoto, blubbering something about how he _should have visited more, should have told him that Haru had a bad heart when he was born_. But none of that mattered right now. Because right now Rin was forced to eat something in the cafeteria.

He may as well have been chewing on cardboard- all of it tasted the same, all of it was plain and disgusting. _Hell, he’d eat Haru’s god awful mackerel every day for the rest of his life if that means he could taste, could see his lover wake up, and then kiss him good morning and goodnight._ Not like he doesn’t already do that, but it would be nice for the other to reciprocate the affection.

But he couldn’t, and still can’t. Doctors found him staring mindlessly at the tray of food in front of him, it was barely even nibbled on, and told him they were down to their last resort. _Something they were giving him was making him swell, something about his kidneys failing, his heart not pumping as it should._ It made his head and heart throb.

_If only they would just leave him alone with Haru._

He came into Haru's room, the alarms on the machines going off. Doctors looked at him morosely, and Rin shook his head.

 

Heart failure. They couldn't get it back in rhythm.

 

It wasn't the same. Rin thought he would be exhausted enough to sleep no matter what, that curling up with Haru’s Iwatobi jacket would help. That maybe there would be a trace of Haru on the sheets.

But the fabric was cold, and there was no tickle of Haru's hair under his chin.

_Sleep, you need to sleep._

_Eat, you need to eat._

_Shower, you need to shower._

He was too tired to sleep. He'd buy a bento, then drink himself stupid. Sleep for a week. Repeat.

Rin didn’t want to dream, not like he’d sleep more than minutes at a time, the same images rattling him to the core.

He could feel the moment Haru was taken from him.

The moment his soul was torn, kicking and screaming as it left its vessel.

It was easier to not think about him, easier to kick his dreams out of the window.

_You idiot. We never got to buy that stupid cat for sale in town._

_I went to nationals, aren’t you proud?_

_You always said about how you would have loved to meet my dad. I hope you’re pleased._

_I miss you._

_It’s cold, come back to bed._

_Sometimes I call your phone, just so I can hear your voicemail, just to hear your voice._

_I make grilled mackerel the nights I can’t sleep. I leave a plate for you on the island in case you wanted some._

_I love you._


End file.
